Country Rosalie and Emmett
by Hiscountrybeauty
Summary: human Rosalie and Emmett. its a country version of it. I hope you like enjoy


Chapter one

The get go

It was then I knew he was the one. With every ounce of my being I knew. I wanted nothing but him. But the real question was did he know who I was. Watching him drop his chevy truck off in the mud hole as I sit on my four wheeler. I pull my hair up and fix my rebel flag top as i take off in the hole as well. Sling mud with the big boys was something the other girls would never do. they sit in the middle of the truck screaming if mud even comes near them. Which i don't understand you can go to a spa and be wrap in mud yet you scream when you are mud riding. Do guys find it cute? Am i doing it wrong? The thoughts swirled in my head as get my back tire stuck. I sling the back end of the fourwheeler and only bog down deeper. Oh my lord here he comes.

"_Need help darling?_" He asks me as I nod my head. "_yeah i followed your tracks and bogged myself down_." He shakes his head as he pushes me out. I look up at him. "_Thank you sir_." He takes a step back. _"No no. We are like the same age. I mean don't we go to school together_?" I was shocked he even knew that. "Yeah we do we have a few classes together." I now wondered if he knew my name. I nodded as i saw a small girl who was not happy rushing our way. She yelled. _"Emmett_!" The small girl shouted. I rolled my eyes as she pulled him towards the truck. scolding him the whole way as if he was a child, Just then my best friend of 2 years comes towards me. _"Dude, i saw every second of that_," Jasper say as he spit his dip out his lip. Nodding as i smile. _"That little girl is a Bitch_," He nods as he hops on the back of my four wheeler. "_Her name is Alice, Ro_" He calls me my nickname which calms me down a bit,

We went through hole after hole. Laughing and cutting up. As the sun set though we all started making the tail light circle around the bonfire. Singing, dancing, and kids making out. Everything got quiet as i started singing. People watched in amazement. Emmett was shocked that a voice like that could come out of a girl my size. When I was done everyone clapped but Alice. She approached me. She wasn't happy again. "_How dare you_.?" I looked at her. "_Huh_?" Is all I could ask, _"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you are trying to do Rosalie_." I looked at her again. "_And that would be_?" I crossed my arms, tilting my head to the side. "_Trying to take my man from me. I'm not blind_." She stepped closer so I stepped back. "_Look i don't know where you got that idea but if you don't step back and you keep yelling at me I'm gonna whoop your ass_." She bobs her head. "_Listen here new girl. Emmett and i have been together since we were 12_." I clapped my hands looking at her. "_Want a cookie_?" She was dumb founded. Clearly no one has ever stood up to her before. She huffs as Jasper laughs. "_Now if you don't mind, i would like to have fun and enjoy this fire without you yipping in my ear_."

She stomps her foot and crossing her arms walking away. "_Ro, you have only been here for 2 years. And you have decided to be a nobody then all of a sudden stand up to the most popular girl in school. What the hell is going through your mind_?" He sits back on my tailgate. "Well that people need to learn that i may be shy but when you mess with me you are playing with the big guns." He nods as I look the fire. People started talking after that because she went and ran her mouth but how i wanted Emmett. I mean it isn't a lie. But I don't want him enough to take him away from his girlfriend.. Okay maybe that's a lie I do want him that bad. I'm just not gonna do it. i have more class than that. "_Rosalie_?" Someone yelled over the music as I loaded my four wheeler. Looking over my shoulder it was Emmett. "Where you goin?" he sounded upset. "**_Home_**." was all i said as i got into my truck cranking it then driving away.

Chapter 2

School

Pulling into the school in my truck as it shows its true color The guys all around stopped and looked. I was higher than most of them around. It clearly wasn't normal to have a girl drive such a big truck. Parking as i open my door as it clears the car beside me grabbing my backpack as I drop out my truck. My boots meeting the ground with a thump tossing my hair to the side as i fix my bag over my shoulder closing my door as my long blonde hair overs my shoulders. With me being in just a tank top the sun felt warm against my skin. My jeans hugging my hips and my boots a light brown shade due to dried mud. Jasper waves at me. Waving back at him as Emmett thinks i'm waving to him. He watches me move past him as i walk to Jazz. "Good Morning, and my i say you are the talk of the school."

Stopping dead in my tracks. :"I'm what?!" Sounded shocked and kinda pissed. "Emmett and Alice split after you left last night." He pulls me as we start walking again, "Why? Does anyone know?" He shook his head pointing at me. "ME!" He nods as Alice spots me and rushes to me. "You bitch. You stole my man from me!" I was shook so much anger could come out of a little body. "Look here little girl. I didn't steal anyones man. If he dumped you on your ass ever think it was your fault." She gasped and walked away. "I swear Jazz one day i'm gonna knock her lights out." He nods with agreement as i open my locker. Jasper opening his beside mine. Upon opening the door of my locker a red rose and a note falls out. The Note saying.

"My Dearest Rosalie, meet me on the football

field after school we need to talk

I was getting gas for my truck and

saw this rose and thought of you.

E."

Feeling Jasper reading over my shoulder. " So are you gonna go?" I laugh at his excitement. "Yea but, im gonna tell him he needs new pick up lines. I mean this is cute." He stops me. "Save that speech for Emmett Ro." I roll my eyes smelling the rose as Emmett walks past me. He winks at me as his buddies stop and look at me. "Yo new chick nice truck." I laugh as roll my eyes. "I'm not new I've been here more almost 3 years. But thanks. I have another i used it last night tho. That one is strictly mud riding." They all laugh as one says. "You're on the softball team huh?" Nodding as i close my locker as me and Jasper walk with the group. "Yeah I am." He nods saying how his girlfriend is on the team too. Then a boy. His name was Edward. People called his Eddie, said his girl friend is Bella. The new pitcher. i smiled and said I love her. "She is the sweetest thing but she has a badass arm" Eddie nods. I waved by as i felt my hand go cold. Not knowing the whole time Emmett and I were holding hands.

"Rosie i saw every second of that!" Jasper bumped me. "I just noticed!" I smiled as we walked to class. Now i was ready for the day was over. But we haven't got through lunch yet. Emmett and the boys said they would save me and Jasper a spot. And they did. "Hey babe." Emmett said as i sat beside him smiling at Bella who was beside Eddie. "So Miss ma'am im so happy to find you somewhere else besides the field." I laughed nodding. "Yeah it feels weird not eating out there today bells." Emmett bumps me as i smiling bumping him back. "So this weekend we are going to the pipeline on 86." Emmett says. Me and Bella shake our heads. "count us out." Bella says nodding as i agree. "Softball games all day." Emmett looks upset. "Then we will go with you and Bella"


End file.
